Episode 2350 (30 July 2002)
Synopsis Trevor forces his way into the Slaters' house. He stops Kat ringing the police and gets his face scratched. He wants her to drop the charges in return for withdrawing his evidence against Little Mo. Sam looks glum. Peggy quizzes her, but she won't open up. She tries to put on a brave face and dresses up for Martin's birthday party at the Jacksons' house. Two lads ask her where the party is. Lisa apologises to Mark for not showing up at the family party. He tries to kiss her but she's not having it. In the Square, Phil calls Lisa on her mobile. Because she's with Mark, she pretends it's the babysitter. Billy expects Janine to start making an effort around the flat. She should stop moping and have fun at Martin's party. When he rings later, she's still brooding but pretends to be cooking and cleaning. The Slaters discuss what to do about Trevor. Mo thinks they should drop the assault charges, as Little Mo's freedom is their priority. Kat doesn't want to see Trevor walk free, and refuses to do a deal with him. Sonia tries to organise the decorating, but Martin and Asif are more interested in drinking and partying. Sam arrives all dolled up and is chatted up by one of the lads she saw earlier. Alison turns up and Martin suggests she give him a birthday kiss. She gives him a card instead. Gus asks Robbie if Sonia ever talks about him. Meanwhile, Sam dances and flirts with one of the lads. Lynne tries to talk to Kat, but she won't drop the charges. Kat can't bear to see Trevor walk free after all the grief he's caused her family. She reasons that Little Mo won't be safe till Trevor is locked away. At the party, Zoe is chatted up by another lad. She tells him she's off to Edinburgh to look at houses. He thinks her bloke's a lucky man but fancies his chances with her. His mate reckons he's 'well in' with Sam. Kat storms next door to complain about the noise. She spots Sam being harassed by a guy and lays into him. Kat orders him and his mate out and turns the music off. She gives Zoe a dirty look on her way out. Phil sneaks round to see Lisa. She's worried she'll be caught. Phil starts kissing her passionately. He's got tickets for two weeks in Lanzarote for the pair of them and Louise. The flight leaves tomorrow! The lads return to trash the house, spilling paint everywhere. Pauline finds out and is furious when she finds Martin and Alison snogging in a cupboard. Meanwhile, Sonia gives Gus a piece of her mind. Charlie finds Kat sitting alone in the playground. It's her decision if she wants to punish Trevor, but she should think about what's best for Little Mo. After Charlie departs, she spots Trevor staring at her. Kat has had a change of heart. She returns to the flat and agrees to drop the charges. The Slaters celebrate at the Vic with a bottle of bubbly. Kat sneers at Zoe that the champagne is only for family. Janine has made an effort. She's tidied up and cooked a meal for Billy. She still won't leave the house but decides it's time to remove the bandage from her face. She's relieved to see there's no permanent damage. Patricia thinks Zoe doesn't need Kat anymore, as she has a new family now. But family ties run deep, and Zoe's frustration boils over. She accuses Patricia of being stuck up and runs off in tears. Credits Cast *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *James Alexandrou as Martin *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mohammed George as Gus *Ian Lavender as Derek *Ricky Groves as Garry *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Gary Beadle as Paul *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Ashley Callum as Ben *Leo Gregory as Mikey *Luke Mably as Ryan *Melissa Lloyd as Patricia Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns